


Company

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Series: Kristanna Family [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain
Summary: Lilly is about six and Karl is about eleven.





	Company

After lunch Adela has to stay with their governess but Lilly doesn’t. She only has lessons in the morning, because she’s younger. She doesn’t mind no lessons, but she does get lonely sometimes.

She could play with Anders, but he’s only three and usually still has a sleep in the afternoon. He’s not quite big enough for proper games, anyway. If Adela’s there they can usually play, but if it’s just Lilly and Anders they always end up fighting.

So Adela is busy, and Karl will be with his tutor, too. Anders is asleep. Papa is out somewhere, because Sven isn’t in his stall, and little girls aren’t supposed to hang around the stables by themselves in case a horse steps on them. Mama and Aunt Elsa are in some boring meeting with a lot of old men in high collars and fancy waistcoats, and when Lilly peeped through the door Kai saw her and raised an eyebrow - she isn’t afraid of Kai, not exactly, but she knows when she isn’t wanted. Lilly wanders, bored and lonely, down to the kitchen to see if Cook will give her a snack or let her help (sometimes she does, but more often she chases her back out into the corridor).

And then she sees something interesting. Master Nilsen, Karl’s tutor, is leaning against the kitchen doorframe, talking to Marte the kitchenmaid. Marte is giggling and she keeps saying she has to get back to her work but she’s still just standing there. Lilly watches them from the corner for a moment, then thinks - if Master Nilsen is here, where’s Karl?

She finds him in the library, with a stack of books and a pen and paper. Lilly pulls one of the heavy wooden chairs over to the table and perches on it next to him. Wordlessly, he pushes her over a sheet of paper and a pencil, then turns back to his work.

She tries to copy some of the numbers and equations from his paper but she doesn’t know what they mean so it’s tricky. Instead she draws the numbers in patterns, then she writes her name, then she writes the names of everyone she knows down the side of the page.

Lilly Elisabet - Karl - Adela - Andars - Mama is Anna - Papa is Kristof - Sfen is a rayndeer - Arnt Elsa is the qeen - I lov my familey

“Look, Karl.”

“Hmm? I have to finish this, Lil.”

“Yes, but look.”

He reads her list and smiles. “That’s good writing. You should show Mother, she’ll like that.”

“I will.”

He smiles at her briefly and then turns back to his work. So she draws him a picture.


End file.
